Demolition Lovers
by VampireBassist
Summary: What's the reason behind Zero's tattoo? "Zero! You're smiling!" ZeroXYuuki fic. Oneshot. Slight OOC.


This is my second VK story, so please no flames. I know many people wanted me to write a KanameXYuuki story, but I'm going to give the person who voted for ZeroXYuuki a chance. So here it is. Enjoy & review!

This takes place a few days after Yuuki meets Zero, as well as Zero's first encounter with Kaname. **WARNING**: Zero is quite OOC.

The song does not have much connection with the story, only the part when it says 'make you smile'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights or Make You Smile by +44.

"Speaking" '_Thoughts_' _lyrics_

* * *

**Demolition Lovers**

By: VampireBassist

"Ne Zero-kun, how are you gonna hide your bite marks?" asked an 11-year-old Yuuki.

"Hn," he replied. After his encounter with Shizuka and the memories of his parents and Ichiru, he never really paid attention to Yuuki. He was still shaken from the thoughts.

_The last time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't see you with the sun shining in my eyes  
I said "Hello" but you kept on walking  
I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway_

_The last time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't hear with your voice ringing in my ears  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away_

Yuuki was worried about Zero. Ever since he came to live with her and the headmaster, he never really spoke to either of them. He also tried to harm Kaname.

Yuuki looked at Zero for a while, contemplating about what they should do to cover up the existence of vampires.

_The first time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't see you with the smoke getting in my eyes  
I said "Hello" but you kept on walking  
I'm going deaf from the sound of the DJ_

_The first time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away_

A sudden thought came into mind.

Tattoo.

"Ne, Zero, what about getting a tattoo on your neck?" she suggested.

Zero looked up at her, and thought about it. He turned around and began to walk away, smiling a bit secretly. Yuuki stood there, dumbfounded.

_I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you were to stay with me a while_

**THE NEXT DAY**

The chairman took Zero out to do some 'things', leaving Yuuki home alone waiting for their return.

**DING & SLAM.**

The door opened and Zero came in with a cloth around his neck. The chairman walked in, passing by his adopted children, and strolling down the halls, leaving the two alone.

_The next time I see you, you'll turn away  
I'll say "Hello" but you'll keep on walking  
The next time you see me, I'll turn away  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you, you're always so far away_

Zero looked at Yuuki. Yuuki stared back. They both stayed quiet until Yuuki could not take the silence anymore.

"Zero, why's there a cloth around your neck? Where did you and chairman go?" she asked, as she shot questions to him.

Zero stayed quiet for a while, before unwrapping the cloth. Once he finished, he stayed still for a bit, making Yuuki look at his neck, where the bite mark was.

_I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you were to stay with me a while_

**GASP.**

There, laying on his neck, was a tattoo with such a simple yet difficult design. She was silent for a while, taking in the sight.

A few minutes later, she hugged Zero, smiling at him. Zero was quiet the whole time. Looking at her, he bent down, and caught her lips.

Of course, since they were quite inexperienced, they just stood there, pressing their lips together, all the while bringing each other closer.

Yuuki pulled away after a few moments, gasping for some air. She looked up at Zero, who was currently blushing.

Smiling again, she pulled him towards her, and gave him a peck on his lips. Zero smiled widely for the first time since his parents were murdered.

_I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you were to stay with me a while_

"Zero! You're smiling!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"I know. Thank you for being there for me. I am sorry about before, Yuuki," he said, bowing his head down hiding his blush.

Yuuki smiled widely again, and pulled him in again for another kiss. After another while, they pulled away.

"It's alright Zero, but why'd you get a tattoo? I thought you didn't like my idea," Yuuki asked.

"Because," was the reply before he leaned in again, capturing her lips once more.

**SNAP & FLASH.**

There standing in the doorway was the chairman, Kaien. He took a picture of the two while squealing loudly.

'_I am definitely going to treasure that shot_,' he thought as he walked back to his office, giggling like a high school girl.

Of course, he knew about the reason why Zero wanted to go get a tattoo. He was quite shocked at first, but relented anyway and brought him to the tattoo shop.

Zero and Yuuki pulled away from their long kiss, while smiling. They were definitely happy of the outcome of the tattoo.

"You still haven't told me why, Zero," Yuuki said. Zero just groaned and took her hand in his.

"I love you," he said and then he hugged her from behind. Yuuki just stared at the floor, smiling. Yup, definitely happy about the outcome.

**Owari.**

* * *

Well, I hope you like it. I tried. Sorry if the ending was crappy. I didn't really plan it out this way. I couldn't think of anything. Sorry about the kissing scenes also. I tried.. I just hope you enjoyed. Review please. No flames accepted.

-VampireBassist.


End file.
